gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 362 - Dracula vs Werewolf
Ch. 361 - The Forgotten City Ch. 363 - The Stubborn West CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Stranger Things Travel to Journey Through the Woods Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Journey Through the Woods Time Warp 2. Victorian Pavement Place 4 Victorian London Street in the Garden 3. Silver Lining Travel to Umbrellas of Jodipan Paradox Find 6 differences in Umbrellas of Jodipan Paradox 4. None Shall Pass Have 3 No Man's Land in the Garden Upgrade 1 Victorian London Street to Level 2 5. Stranger in a Strange Land Travel to Through the Never Find 12 hidden objects in Through the Never 6. Steampunk Tendencies Return to Circus Street Find 12 hidden objects in Circus Street 7. Ancient Lands Return to Vision From Divine Find 12 hidden objects in Vision From Divine 8. Two for One Travel to Aboard the Toyland Express Time Loop Match 12 details in Aboard the Toyland Express Time Loop 9. Dracula vs Werewolf Travel to The Great Duel Find 12 hidden objects in The Great Duel 10. Land of the Lost Upgrade 1 No Man's Land to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Victorian London Street to Level 3 11. The Illegal Wanderer Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 362 scenes Have 1 Dead Valley's Gate in the Garden 12. Complete the Colorful Candle Set Collect the Coffin Box and place it in your Garden 13. Gate to Beyond Upgrade 1 Dead Valley's Gate to Level 2 Upgrade 1 No Man's Land to Level 3 14. Beyond Gates Upgrade 1 Dead Valley's Gate to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Dead Valley's Gate to Level 5 15. Build the Blood Moon Castle Complete the Blood Moon Castle Wonder 16. Castle of the Werewolf Upgrade the Blood Moon Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Journey Through the Woods Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Journey Through the Woods Time Warp 3 Star Through the Never Earn 3 stars in Through the Never 3 Star Aboard the Toyland Express Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Aboard the Toyland Express Time Loop 3 Star The Great Duel Earn 3 stars in The Great Duel 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 362 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 362 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 362 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. Lost Memories Travel to The Wanderer Find 12 hidden objects in The Wanderer 3 Star The Wanderer Earn 3 stars in The Wanderer |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Stranger Things Ch.362/S.1 - Journey Through the Woods Time Warp We have enough fuel. Let's find out what this place is. Have called Eleanor too. How are we doing. Quincy? Are you sure that the coordinates are correct this time? Yes! That was a slight misstep from me, now after thorough observation, we are good to go. Good enough, let's take off then. I know this place! Borgsworth solved a paradox here. Hmm. Why are we here, though? This is one of the illusion realms that confuses anyone entering it. I searched the vicinity thoroughly, couldn't find anything useful. Strange, I think someone is trying to reach out to us, if it was Nikolai's trap we would have been caught long back. Guess we will follow these kids and see where their curiosity leads us. Why is it getting colder though? Let us hope that these kids will lead us to someplace good. We are keeping a low profile, we don't want to raise any suspicion. Quest:Silver Lining Chapter 362, Scene 2: Umbrellas of Jodipan Paradox A Paradox has been reported. Wonder Where this one might be. Looks like the paradox is in Jodipan, Eleanor did visit this beautiful place recently. Anyway, let's fix this Paradox, the civilians are a bit bothered by it. There you go, successfully executed the Paradox algorithm. Civilains won't have to worry now, also it is strange that the Paradox wasn't in the Beyond. It's a little weird, isn't it? Are all the Paradoxes issues solved all of a sudden? Quest:Stranger in a Strange Land Chapter 362, Scene 3: Through the Never Received a high priority case from Time Manor. Someone accessed a Time Machine illegally and entered a differenct realm. I cross checked the database, the person doesn't match the people who are legally authorized to own a Time Machine. There are only a few number of people who have the license to Time Travel, it's confusing as to who might have done something like this. Wait! I have received more information on the suspect, turns out the person is wearing a long coat with a top hat. Let's find who that is, Agent! Without knowing the laws of Time Travel, one might run into a lot of trouble. Arghh! It's a little dark out here. Oh no! He escaped. Gosh! I almost had him. Come on, let's follow him, for all we know he might be in great danger. Wait! Is that what I think it is? It's Dracula's castle! Can things get any worse? We have to be quick about this. And let Quincy know that I micht need the *device* sooner than expected. Quest:Steampunk Tendencies Chapter 344, Scene 4: Circus Street Agent! I am actually in the middle of something. Oh it's about the device? I want you to retrieve something, the device needs to be installed with one more part to make it work. My data center has been updated with the new task. We need to grab a mechanical part, it's a little rare and available only in two places, but we don't have time to go to the other place now. In the other place resides a mad scientist amidst a beautiful forest. This is it! We have got what we need, let's head back. Good job, Borgsworth! I have given clear instructions on how to assemble it, I could help you but my hands are full with the new case, can you do this favor? Quest:Ancient Lands Chapter 300, Scene 3: Visions From Divine Greetings! This is Chauncey McNichols! Emissary to the outer fringes of time and space. No leads about the crystal, and we are still stuck in *Hidden City*. Do you have a map that might guide us inside this *Hidden City*? Sadly no, it was hard enough to find this city in the first place. Chauncey! Look! People are approaching, have to tone down a little. Looks like he is their leader of some sort, let's wait for them to pass. Phew! That was close. Is that the temple where the crystals are hidden? I don't know, let's get in without raising suspicion. We have found the temple. But not sure if this temple has any crystals inside it. Quest:Two for One Chapter 362, Scene 4: Aboard the Toyland Express Time Loop Borgsworth! Quincy told that you've got the missing part. Can you make it work? I need it right now. Oh no! A Time Loop has formed, one problem at a time please. Let me assemble this device. Could you help me with this Time Loop, Agent? I don't know what this device is or how it works, anyway, let me give this to Megan. Thank you, Borgsworth. It's time to see this bad boy in action. Quest:Dracula vs Werewolf Chapter 362, Scene 5: The Great Duel According to the latest report, the *wanderer* as I would like to call, has reached the castle. The reading pin points his location inside the castle. This place is very dark, but the halls of the castle are lit with moonlight. Wait! Did I just hear a howl? Oh no! Things are getting worse, a Werewolf is jumping on the Dracula, where is the wanderer? Oh, there he is behind the pillar. His top hat gave him away where his is hiding. Let me bring him back safely, who knows how dangerous this fight could get? Let me interrogate this guy and see if he really is innocent. He is a little shook up. Bet he never have seen something like this in his life before.